


Savior

by ChromiumHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hurt, One Shot, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumHeart/pseuds/ChromiumHeart
Summary: The Force is more powerful than Rey or Kylo Ren could imagine.Author Note: Mild spoilers for TFA and TLJ.





	Savior

His whole body trembled as the earth pulsed and surged beneath him. His mind was hazy and he ran on adrenaline and fear; he was bleeding out from that damnedable bowcaster injury as he lay sprawled on the snow in a tangle of black fabric and limbs. 

He had caught her eyes once more as the earth cracked and pulled apart with an aching groan, further separating them. The Force thrummed through every fibre of his being and burned white-hot from the girl, fading only as the General came to his reluctant rescue. He could have left him lacerated, his face and shoulder broken open and his side bleeding profusely, but he didn't. 

Not because he didn't want him to die, but because the rescue was demanded. 

He watched his blood streak the snow crimson as the General used all the strength in him to drag the man's weight onboard the transport cruiser as he blacked out into oblivion, the feeling of the Force ebbing away. 

*****

Surrounded by blood, Praetorian bodies and fire, they fought. Scrabbled for purchase as their feet slid on the durasteel floors. Hands on either side outstretched, lungs burning with heady breaths as they stared one another down. 

The room felt suffocating; sweltering and filling with smoke and ash. She blinked back the sting of perspiration in her eyes and his cheeks puffed out air as they struggled. 

His muscles, every one of them on fire and eyes wild, staring at her with determination. Her head, still buzzing like the feeling after an electroshock, throbbed with pain, searing hot at the base of her skull. 

She had told him that it wasn't too late, but the voices in his head whispered otherwise. Chastising and belittling. Riddling his mind with only sick and downtrodden thoughts. Useless. Failure. Unworthy. 

Then, without warning, the object they both so desperately sought splintered under the crushing strain. He feels himself in the air, his chest compressing as if invisible hands are there, launching him backwards with tremendous force. The sickening crack of the back of his head to the durasteel sounds so far away he barely knows his body made the sound until his eyes begin to fade to black. 

*****

He played an impossible game of avoidance. The Force ebbed around them both at all times, sometimes willing them to communicate but they both quickly rejected the thought. Even galaxies away they were linked. Tiny tastes of one another's lives; the feel of a fresh breeze in a Star Destroyer - the echo of lone footsteps down an empty hallway in a green space. Accidentally slipping into one another's lives. 

When their eyes finally meet some months later, it feels like an eternity they hold one another's gaze. The cosmos could explode around them and here they would be, exchanging a look like their worlds weren't on fire. Her brow raises quizzically. 

"Rey," he breathes, bottom lip trembling with the name. 

His imposing, hulking figure sinks as he drops to his knees without a sound, head down. Her face is sympathetic as she studies the man in front of her. Raven hair teases his jawline, eyes cast on the lush ground in front of him. Gloved hands rest on his thighs, no longer balled tightly in burning anger. His shoulders lift and fall with a deep breath. 

"Take me home."


End file.
